Dreams,Answered
by bri and nat
Summary: Bella is a 23 year old girl on a mission to start a new life in none other than New York City. What happens when she decides to have a little bit of fun for just one night? ExB
1. One Night Stand, or Something More?

One Night Stand, or Something More?

I awoke to a perfectly chiseled, golden-bronze man pacing back and forth in front of me mumbling words I could not quite comprehend. Deciding I was still dreaming, I closed my eyes only to find myself unable to continue that perfect dream I was caught up in minutes before. Wait! The strange man is still in front of me, and I am most definitely not in my own room, or bed for that matter. Not wanting to be rude I quickly asked the man who he was and how the hell I ended up here. He responded in a beautiful velvety voice, "I am sorry love, it seems we were a bit drunk last night, you more than me, and well I do not quite understand what happened, but I'm sure you can understand the rest of the story. My name is Edward by the way." And with that he winked and walked out of the room.

Strange. Very Strange Indeed.

I stood up to go question him, for I had a terrible headache and did not quite understand what he was saying. As I stood up I slowly walked towards the double doors only to fall to the ground dizzily. As I stood up I encouraged myself. Get up Bella; you can't be that hung over. Unfortunately, it didn't quite work because I fell back down, and the whole world went blank.

24 HOURS EARLIER

Urghhh, why am I doing this? Why am I traveling halfway across the world to New York City? Oh, right...I am Isabella Marie Swan. And what is so significant about that? Absolutely, positively nothing. For I am a woman on a journey to find love, a life, and some happiness. If it were only that simple, of course I would already have accumulated those qualities. For all I am a clumsy girl who has grown out of a mediocre family. Firstly, I need to find work. What to do, what to do? Ahhh, I suppose it is only my first night…Lets go have some fun Bella…

An hour later I was sitting at a popular club in a skin tight red sequined dress with my absolutely favorite pair of black Jimmy Choos. Alice, my best friend back in Forks, Washington would have most definitely approve, no doubt about that. After I downed what it seemed to be my fiftieth drink of the night I started off to the dance floor only to find myself jumbled in a blob of nothingness…and then every sense of thought in my head disappeared as if I was being controlled by something else…

PRESENT TIME (Edwards POV)

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Oh lord, what will I do now? Tanya will be here shortly and I have a half naked girl on my bedroom floor. Obviously, this will not go down well. I am, of course, breaking up with Tanya, but this situation will make it a harder break for her than ever. I hate looking like that guy, the one that plays all of the girls, and the one that everyone wants only to get their hearts broken later. Oh, but it's the truth. That is what I am turning into, a monster!

"Uhmmm...Excuse me but can you stop shaking me crazily?" The words had come from the beautiful girl beneath me. God, that perfect body, those piercing chocolate brown eyes, and that expression on her face. I wish I could stay in this position forever.

"Hellloooo," she interrupted my fantasies, "You could at least tell me where I am, and maybe direct me towards the exit?"

What a disappointment, she wants to leave. Obviously, she doesn't see me as how I view her.

"Well first off what is your name?" I inquired.

She quickly replied Bella. I liked that. I liked that a lot.

"Well Bella, I suppose you are in my penthouse in New York, we met last night at this hot new club, Twilight. We were both drunk. One thing led to another, and here you are. Exits through those doors, but before you leave let me do one thing," I quickly grabbed a pen scribbled my number onto her hand before she quickly ran out.

Ahh, Bella! I hope she calls….


	2. What a Joke

What a Joke…

Sitting at my desk, I feel a sudden urge to run to the bathroom. I sat in front of the toilet puking over and over again. It has been about three months since I spent that breathless night with the beautifully perfect Edward. Day after day I empty myself like no other. Disgusting yes, but I am worried something has gone terribly wrong. It's time to see the doctor, I suppose.

I sat in the barren doctor's office, more like a prison. All my life I have become all too familiar to all hospitals, and doctors offices. I am a huge klutz, prone to all danger. Clumsiness is just part of my package in life, Something I was born with.

"Good Morning Isabella."

"Bella." I quickly swallowed, but then I put my head up and my jaw dropped.

Edward. . .

Eventually He gave me a look, and gave off the exact same expression I had given moments ago. He suddenly snapped out of shock, and returned to a more serious expression.

"Well, Isabella what seems to be the reason you're in today?" Edward whispered, not fully recovered.

We both knew and remembered that night very well, but we kept our mouths shut. Talk about awkward.

"Uhmm..." I stuttered, "Well it seems that I have been very sleepy lately and I puke all the time."

"I see, well let's run some tests and get to the bottom of this."

I so badly wanted to jump on him and rip that stupid doctors smock off and see that perfect body once again.

Bella, I warned myself, control yourself.

After running some tests, He came back into the room looking a little worried. What could have been so bad about the test results that he would be pale as a ghost?

"Well Bella, love it seems that your, well pregnant." He gulped out.

"PREGNANT!" I screeched, "You have got to be kidding me, I haven't even had …" but then I slowly wandered off. Of course, he was the father. No doubt about it.

He interrupted my thoughts, "Well this is very unprofessional of me, but god Bella I have been thinking about you for quite some time, and in case you don't remember we well, we got together."

"Yes, how could I forget, Well Edward it looks like we are going to be parents."

And with that Edward turned white and fainted. Pregnant, what a joke.

**THANKKKS FOR READING, PLEASEE REVIEEW! (: NEW CHAPTER SOON!!!**


	3. A Surprise Visitor!

A Surprise Visitor!

How would I ever make this work? Me. Isabella Marie Swan, 23 years old, carrying the baby of none other than Edward, a simple one night stand. How could I be so careless? Edward probably does not want to be a part of any of this! Should I call him? I have barely begun my career, and here I am knocked up, unmarried. I am Single for that matter. What will people say about my situation? I know exactly what they think. I am ruining my life. I refuse to do this any other way; I will go through this pregnancy. One thing I know for certain is that I need to find someone to be by my side. I could possibly call Alice, but I know her all too well. Would she A) be for my decision, or will she B) think I am ruining my life? I am going to have to choose B. Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and whole again. I wasn't so sure about this whole baby thing yet, but I would definitely love the glow it will bring me. As I walked to Eclipse Publishing Building, I started to forget everything. I convinced myself that everything would be okay, as long as I had someone by my side. Just who is this certain person? I cannot be certain. For now I will go on as normal as ever.

LI arrived to my small apartment around three o'clock sharp, to find Edward. I was dreading this moment all week. He gave me one of those crooked smiles that I love. How could I say no to that? I let him in, and offered some tea?

"Well, Bella this situation that we have come into...I want you to know that I will fully support you through this. This baby is just as mine as it is yours. One thing I know for sure, we should better get to know each other. This will make everything much easier."

As he talked, my heart melted. He was quite the gentleman, one person that I did not want to lose. I was sure he was the one for me, I think.

He sat there observing me while I was in thought until I answered, "Well, Edward I feel that this is all my fault. I don't know if you really want to be involved. I am one klutzy human being, I am not beautiful. You do not deserve me, for I am not worth your time. Leave before you waste your time."

I silently cursed at myself for letting that slip from my lips.

"How could you ever say that? For, you Isabella are beautiful inside and out! You need to see yourself for the true person you are. For I do not deserve you, Love."

That was it, I couldn't hold in my lust for Edward any longer. I quickly sprung for his lips. After quickly eliminating his shock, he caught on to my idea. The way we fit perfectly into each other, the way we lusted for each other like no other: It all seemed so unreal, so perfectly perfect. Before things got too hot and heavy I slowly drew back.

"WE should learn more about each other first..." I said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Favorite color?" I quickly announced.

"Blue and yours?"

"Blue is mine as well. Favorite animal."

"Mountain Lion."

"Well that's a bit strange, any reason for this?" I was very curious.

"Ever since I saw one at the zoo when I was five years old, it just stuck to me. That's it. I can't really explain it."

I laughed, but continued, "Siblings?"

"Emmet, Jasper...my brothers. And you?"

"Only Child."

"Ahh, I see. Age?"

"23." I whispered. What if we were very different in ages?

"24, soon to be 25." As soon as he said this I let out a sigh of relief. He gave me a curious look, but kept his curiosity to himself.

"Well, Bella it seems that I have the night shift tonight. I am sorry we did not have more time. Could I possibly take you out on a real date this week? I am free on Saturday."

"Saturdays perfect!" I exclaimed trying to disguise my excitement.

And with that he gave me one last kiss, and left the apartment. I fell back onto the couch, trying to stop from overwhelming myself.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Bella Swan You better open this freaking door! Nowwww!"

OMG, it couldn't be! "Alice?" I screeched!

"Who else could it be Bella, dearest?"

I unlocked the door within seconds and we hugged to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"I brought champagne, and movies."

"And your whole wardrobe." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I replied." Knowing she didn't buy it.

"Alright, well heres your glass! Let's get started. We have way too much to catch up on!" Alice was jumping with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Crap. I can't drink. I'm pregnant! I can't tell Alice, she will freak on me!

"I'm not really in the mood, you drink it." I tried to sound convincing.

"Bella Swan, not wanting her favorite Champagne? Oh come on, are you kidding me Bells?"

"Uhh, no" I stuttered, "I'm just not in the mood."

"Yeah right, something's up. Tell me now, or else." When the pixie gets annoyed, you steer clear. I was definitely annoying her.

"Well I just can't..."

"I know..." she interrupted with a smart face on, "you're pregnant. That's it! Aha, that would be so funny! Aha, come on Bella take the drink!"

I looked at her innocently, and finally she caught on.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are pregnant aren't you!?!"

"Sadly, yeah I am. I'm sorry for not telling you. It's news to me too."

"Wow, you should've given me a heads up! I am going to be an auntie! This is so exciting! We have to go shopping! Immediately!"

"What?" I gave her a surprised expression, "aren't you mad?"

"Mad you didn't tell me silly!"

"Okay." I responded with exhaustion.

"You must be tired, let's get you to bed, dear."

And with that, she led to me my room where I lied down. As she walked away, she turned around and screamed, "Wait! Who is the father??"


End file.
